Pretty Girl In The Pink Dress
by mercyLokan
Summary: Kida lost a bet and has to cross dress and pose a girl for the entire day. His bad luck gets worse when he runs into some girls who drag him to there house to play, from there on things only get worse. *Requested by Onomatopoeia Barbie.*


"You lost Masaomi!" Erika yelled victories.

"No way!"

"You know what that means."

"Oh god, please no."

"Dress up time!"

* * *

"I look like a cross dresser." Kida said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"You kinda are at this point but don't worry. I put makeup on you so it would be harder to recognize you." She pointed out. "This way if you run into one of your friends or someone you know you wont be discovered."

Kida scanned himself from head to toe. His eyelids had a shade of pink glittery eye shadow on them with eyeliner and false lashes. He wore a pink puffy Alice In Wonderland dress with a black bow on top of his head. He thought he could actually win this bet. The bet was on if Mikoto can get five girls numbers. He didn't even get one.

"Now go around town and show yourself off and remember to act like a lady." Erika giggled.

Kida sighed as he exited the van. It wasn't long until Kida got some stares from people, mostly men. ' _I cant believe I have to walk around the whole day like this.'_

"You look so cute!" A female voice yelled out, grabbing his arm. "You should come home with us."

"I don't think-" Kida was cut off when another girl came up and grabbed his other arm.

"Come home with us." The short hair girl said, quietly.

"If you don't I'll be very upset and nobody ever likes that." The girl with the glasses smiled, giving him chills.

"O-okay..."

The two girls dragged Kida along with them, laughing and giggling all the way. Once Kida realized where they were taking him he cursed under his breath. They were taking him to Izaya's place. Thoughts immediately went through the blondes head. ' _Izaya will diffidently make fun of me. I need to get away from them._ '

"Our brother wont be home until late." The short hair girl noted.

"Yeah, so he wont interrupt our fun." The other twin said, opening the door and pushing the blonde inside "Oh, I almost forgot. That over there is Kururi and I'm Mairu!"

' _Don't you think you should have introduced yourself earlier_.' Kida thought. "And Izaya's your brother?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"I've..heard a lot about him." Kida said, looking the other way. ' _No wonder one of them is so scary_.'

"Whats your name?" Kururi asked.

"Ki-"

"Ki?"

"Ki-zu-ki. Kizuki is my name."

"I love that!" Mairu shouted out."

"Thanks,... Um.. what do we do now?"

"Lets play a game." Kururi suggested.

" What should we play?" Mairu asked.

' _How about letting Kida go home game?_ '

"Video games."

"That's a good idea!" Mairu agreed.

Kida was forced to play a bunch of zombie games with the twins. Hours went by as Kida's losing strike got higher. The girls must have been experts at games because Kida just got his tenth loss.

"Again!?" Kida yelled out in disbelieve.

"Loser!" Mairu giggled.

"One mor-" Kida was cut off by the sound of the door opening. ' _Shit!_ '

"Brothers home!" Mairu yelled, running towards the raven and hugging him.

"Welcome home." Kururi greeted him.

"Who's your cute new friend." Izaya asked, walking towards the blonde.

"Kizuki!" Mairu informed.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Izaya. I'm sure you heard of me." He introduced himself as he extending his hand out to him.

"Um...yeah..." Kida blushed, taking the hand. ' _Does he not realize who I am?_ '

Izaya kissed the back of 'her' hand. "You smell like vanilla."

"It's pe-perfume... Um.. Can I use your bathroom."

"It's upstairs and all the way down the left hall."

"Thank you..." Kida said, before heading to the bathroom.

"Stop flirting with her! We saw her first!" Mairu pouted.

Izaya was about to scold the girls for bringing strangers home but was cut off by a vibration sound coming from his desk. He looked over to see a yellow phone that looked strangely familiar.

"Who's is this?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"It's hers." Kururi whispered out.

Izaya looked over the text that the phone received. ' _Lets hangout tomorrow, Masaomi_.' Izaya's lips curved into a long grin after reading those words.

"I really should get going." Kida said, coming down the stairs. "It's getting late."

"Why don't you stay the night. It's much to late to go home."

' _It is pretty late and it's long way back home. It should be okay since he doesn't know who I am_.' Kida thought. "Okay."

"Yay! I'll go get you some spare clothes." Mairu yelled out in excitement, running into the guest bedroom.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" Kida asked, turning back to Izaya.

"Of course. We cant let a pretty girl like yourself walk home in the dark alone."

"Here they are!" Mairu yelled, running in with pajamas in her hands.

The clothes that Mairu handed Kida were kinda skimpy if you asked him. The pajamas were tiny shorts and a tight tank top. It was light pink with white hearts all over it.

"Th-thanks..." Kida said, hesitantly not sure wither to be thankful or not.

* * *

Kida was already in the pajamas. He was sleeping in the guest room, laying in between the two girls. Kida was sound a sleep until he felt something squeezing his butt. He turned over to his side to see Mairu staring back at him with a wide grin planted on her face.

"W-what are you doing?" Kida whispered not wanting to wake the other twin.

"molesting you." She stated plainly as if there was nothing wrong with that.

' _She's as big of a perv as her older brother!_.' Kida sat up and tried to crawl out bed but he was stopped by Mairu who grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Um...to the bathroom."

"I'll come with."

"No, that's okay. I'm perfectly capable of going by myself." Kida pride her fingers off his arm and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He let out a sigh but quickly pulled it back in when he heard a voice nearby.

"Something wrong?"

Kida turned his head to the sound of the voice. It was Izaya. "Well..."

"Would you like to talk in private?"

Kida nodded, following the man into his room. Izaya sat himself on the edge of his bed. He patted the spot next to him, urging the boy to sit.

"Whats wrong? Did something happen?" He asked the boy after he sat down.

"Um... your sister...Mairu...was touching me while I was...sleeping.."

"Hahaha! My sister seems to have inherited my taste in cute little blonde boys."

"What?"

Before Kida could react Izaya already had jumped on top of him, pining his wrist down to the bed. "I'll have to admit I did not know it was you at first."

"You mean I actually fooled the great Orihara-san?"

"Only for a moment." He snickered, sliding a hand up the boys thigh. "How did you end up like this?"

"I... lost... a bet." Kida said quietly, looking away as he felt Izaya's hand go further up his thigh.

"You want to get right to it today, huh?" Izaya snickered, ripping the tank top apart. "Oh, whats this?" He asked, looking at the piece of clothing that was covering the boy's chest.

"It's ...a ..bra."

"I see that. Whats it stuffed with?"

"T-tissues."

The raven immediately busted out laughing. After Izaya finished laughing in the blondes face he squeezed the false fat. "There's not a lot of tissue there."

"Shut up and just take these clothes off me already."

"No," He said, pulling off the tiny shorts to reveal tight women underwear covering the boys privates. "I think I'll leave you in the underwear for a little while longer." Izaya could see the tip of the boys half heated erection poking out of the underwear. "Hard all already."

"Don't... tease me.."

"I like a little bit of teasing now and then, don't you?"

The blonde smirked after hearing that and grabbed a hold of the mans belt and unbuckled it. "Your right, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of teasing now and then." The boy said, shoving his hands down the ravens jeans and grasping his soft member. The raven let out a low groan as the boy stroked the mans shaft, making it harden.

"Turn around." The raven commanded.

The boy obliged and flipped over on his stomach. "Like this?"

"Stick your ass up in the air."

Kida smiled and stuck his ass up in the air, waving it back and forth in front of the mans face. "Is this good?" He asked seductively.

"Perfect." Izaya smirked, pulling the underwear down just enough to expose the boys entrance.

Izaya ran his tongue over two of his fingers, sliding them slowly into the boys entrance. He immediately found the boys prostate earning him a low moan out of the teen.

"Izaya, forget.. about preparation... just fuck me."

"Impatient are we?" the older male snickered, pulling out his now fully erect member. "I don't want to deprive you of my monster cock any longer."

"Hurry up, Izaya. I want to feel it deep inside me."

Izaya thrust fully into the teen, making him cry out in pain from the intrusion.

"C-could you... be a bit more.. gentle.. next time?"

"You said you wanted it deep inside you."

"Doesn't mean you need to... shove it in... like that."

"Quit whining." Izaya groaned, slowly rolling his hips directly into the teens sweet spot.

Izaya held Kida's hips to steady his thrusts. He moved his dick in out, rubbing against the bundle of nerves. Kida gasped as he felt his insides burning up. The raven could feel the blondes walls contract around him. The man groaned out in pleasure, sweat dripping from his muscles. He bit the blondes shoulder out of impulse and thrust deeper into the teen.

"Deeper..." The blonde moaned out.

"Is that what you want. Let me hear your voice. Don't hide from me."

Kida hid his face in the covers not wanting Izaya to see his embarrassment written all over his face. Kida mumbled something in the covers so the raven couldn't make out what he was saying.

Izaya just smiled at Kida's attempts to hide himself. The man ran his finger through the boys hair and gripped it, pulling the boys face up. "Would you repeat that. I didn't quit hear you."

"I said I want you to make love to me!"

The raven let go of the boys hair and kissed the back of his neck, grinning against his skin. Izaya thrust at a faster pace grabbing the teens dick and stroking it, matching his thrusting.

"Izaya... I-I need to cum."

"And you will. Lets cum together, Masaomi."

Izaya's blood boiled as he could feel his release nearing. He had a few more thrusts until he felt Kida's walls squeeze and pulsate around him as he came. The tight embrace around his dick made the raven go over board, releasing himself inside the boy. The males fell onto the bed from exhaustion.

"Thank you..." The blonde said after catching his breath.

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Can I use your shower?"

"Yeah, lets clean you up."

"I said can 'I' "

"I'm sure you'll need help."

"I'm sure I wont."

"Not even a little?"

"Not from you."

"Damn..."

 _End._

* * *

I'm finally done! I was writers blocked on the smut scene for so long. I want to give a special thanks to my aunt Linda. She gave me some ideas for the smut scene, since she also reads a lot of pervy stories. x3 Thanks aunt Linda.

P.S. **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, Onomatopoeia Barbie**


End file.
